Remedy
by Lady-Mademoiselle
Summary: Vanitas has come down with a cold and Ven, is the one who has to take care of the horny, angry, jealous, prince of "night." VanitasXVentus


Vanitas lay in bed with a red stuffy nose, and heavy blankets draped over his pale body. His usually golden eyes looked tired as he looked around the room in annoyance.

"Ventus, I told you I'm fine, stop freaking out like one of those house moms, it's annoying."

Ven shook his head whilst golden blond locks swayed across his forehead, "You aren't fine. You have heavy bags under your eyes and your nose is all red." Ven said with his voice full of concern. It was obvious that Ven was worried about Vanitas. His boyfriend never got sick. _**Never.**_

"No shit. State the obvious why don't you." Vanitas grumbled while turning over in the bed. He pulled the blankets over his head and let out a tiny sneeze. Ventus pouted at Vanitas's foul mood and he nudged his boyfriend in the ribs.

"Vani, I made you soup and I poured you some medicine."

"No thanks,"

"Van," Vent whined aloud while tugging on the blankets covering him. "Come on, at least eat the soup!" Vanitas turned back around and glared up at me with anger visible in his golden irises. Ven jutted his bottom lip out even more hoping that this would have an effect on the raven-haired boy.

"Look, stop pestering me about eating and drinking, I don't feel like being bothered!"

The golden blond glared at him for being so stubborn. He hated when he didn't listen to him. "How do you expect to get better if you don't eat soup and drink lots of fluids?"

"I don't need any of that, ok?"

"So you're telling me that you'd rather sit under the covers and suffer than take something that'll make you feel better?" Ven said whilst folding my arms across his chest.

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes once again. "I don't need it because-because I have you, _you're_ my remedy. As long as you're here beside me I'll be fine."

Ven's cheeks heated up and he smiled and bit his lip. "D-Do you really mean that?" Vanitas nodded and dropped his gaze to the ground in embarrassment. "Y-Yeah, so don't make me repeat myself."

Ven's heart beat sped up and he placed his fingers to his lips to prevent himself from laughing aloud. "That's so sweet," Ventus leaned in and placed a kiss to Vanitas's slightly cold lips. Vanitas's cheeks burned a bright red and he shook his head.

" Your gonna catch my cold."

"So what, we'll be sick together." Ven said 'matter-oh-factly' While a goofy grin made its way onto the blonds face. Ven stared at Vanitas's flustered face. It was rare that I got to see him like this, but when he did he treasured every second. Vanitas was always such a cocky being, he looked down upon others who he felt were "below" him-but for some odd reason Vanitas and Ventus got along pretty well. They still fought but they balanced out each other. Ven was the day and Vanitas was the night. Sort of like Ying and Yang,

"..Well if you don't mind getting sick then how about another kiss?" Vanitas asked with a smirk visible on his lips. Ventus smirked right back at him and leaned closer to his face.

"Not until you eat the soup and drink your medicine."

Vanitas let out a sigh and glared,

"Yeah, I figured that."

But on the inside a small part of him was happy that he was sick. 'At least that he's not hanging out with that tall brunette; Terra. I have her him all to myself. And once I'm fully recovered we'll have some _**real **_fun.'

"Vani, why're you smiling like that? Stop it you look like a serial killer!"

Ventus threw a pillow in Vanitas's face and Vanitas let out a big sneeze and splashed the soup all over Ven.

"..."

"So I'm guessing I won't get that kiss later?"

A harsh glare was directed at the raven as golden irises came in contact with blue.

"Damn straight!"

"Well in that case,"

Vanitas leaned in and licked the small droplets of soup that was falling off of the blonds chin. "V-Vanitas-st-stop that." Vanitas smirked as the blond began to grow flustered. He continued to drag his tongue up to his cheek and he placed a big kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Thanks for being such a good little nurse, I feel much better now."

Ven pushed the raven-haired teen away and folded his arms whilst holding his head up in the opposite direction. "Vanitas?"

"Yeah?"

"No sex for a month."

Vanitas's jaw nearly dropped and just as he was about to protest the blonds phone went off. "Who is that?" He asked grumpily.

"It's Terra, he says there's this new game out. I'll be back by 9."

"9 at night?"

"Well now that I think of it 9 in the morning does sound better-so I'll see you then."

Vanitas groaned in frustration. "Come on Ven, you can't be serious, right? Your mad because I licked your face? You didn't have a problem with it the other night!"

Soup dripped from the blonds face and Vanitas shrug

Ven glared, "And you teased me when I was trying to help you out, but now that I know I'm not appreciated I'll go elsewhere," Ven smirked at the distressed teen in front of him. "I'm sure Terra won't mind if I spend the night."

"A-Alright I'm sorry."

Vanitas mumbled quietly. Ven leaned in and furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "I'm sorry, what was that you said?" Vanitas sighed and pushed himself out of bed. He stood in front of Ventus and held his free hand. "I'm sorry for licking your face and teasing you, now will you _**please**___stay with me instead of hanging out with that awkward deer that you call a friend?" Ven chuckled and shook his head.

"That wasn't very nice, besides why are you so jealous of Terra? He's only a friend."

"Sure, but the two of you share a bond and I don't like that, I want you all to myself. Every inch of you should be mine's and mine alone." Ven looked at Vanitas with an annoyed look.

"Possessive much?"

"Look I-I love you, ok? No one is supposed to touch you but me and that twin of yours."

Ventus looked up in shock and a few tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. That was the first time that Vanitas had said those words to him since they had first started dating, which was about a year ago. "R-Really?"

"Of course, so…do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I forgive you." Ven tacked the taller teen into a hug and nuzzled his face into the crook of Vanitas's neck. "You act all cocky and tough but in all honesty you're nothing but a big mean teddy bear."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Vanitas asked while his eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but it eventually turned into gentle smile. How could he stay mad at Ven? The blond was too adorable for his own good, and that was only one of the thousands of reasons of why he was so in love with him.


End file.
